Digimon World Pilot's and Hakwmon's Adventure
by Gaomon15
Summary: Pilot has saved up for months just so he could play the worlds biggest game, Digimon world. Now he is in the digital world with his new partner Hawkmon he aims to be the greatest Tamer in the world. can he win the crown of championship king?
1. a whole new world

Chapter 1 – A Whole New World 

Pilot was waiting in line to start his adventure in the digital world. The game was about 3 months old now and the most popular game in history since it was a whole new a digital world.

People from all over the world would join up and play but due to the popularity it is very expansive and it took Pilot the 3 months to get enough money to play. Everyone would get a partner digimon and from then on would aim to be the best tamer in the world, but battling digimon isn't all you can do some people just like to play with their digimon and get away from the real world, some even have holidays here.

Anyway people get their partner digimon due to their personality, which is recorded, and instantly receive their digimon. Speaking of which Pilot was now out of the queue and registered paying 3 months worth's of paper round money and just thinking which digimon he would get. "Oh I would just love a bird digimon cause there's nothing better than flying in the air".

He thought to him self as he walked into the port room. "This way please" a young lady called DA digimon assistant pointed him to a very high tech computer. "Ok this is your first time right"? Pilot nodded.

"Very well when you get to the digital world you will enter a room called the office they will be many people around but just stand still and wait for your digivice and digimon to arrive it may take a couple of minutes so just be patient". She then turned to the computer and pressing the one and only button the computer let out a bright light.

The next second Pilot found himself in the office the DA spoke of and she was right people and digimon were everywhere. There were desks all lined up on both sides with signs above each one all saying something different.

One said tournament registration and another Hotel. Many others were their different shops selling food to tents and even clinics to heal digimon. "Man this place is amazing" he stared into the other digimon some rookies, a few champions and he even an ultimate.

A Garurumon walked by its fur brushed against Pilot's face. " I can't believe that" he was amazed at what he saw. " Huh"? Pilot looked down and realised his closed had changed. He now wore big brown boots and dark blue trousers and a black flying jacket with some white gloves.

Nearby was a mirror he looked at himself. " Pretty good, my hairs changed too" his hair now was short blond and brushed to the left. As his attention was to his appearance he didn't realise his digivice appear causing it to fall to the ground.

"What"? He turned to the digivice on the floor. "Oh I hope I didn't break it, man im too vain". As he went to pick t up a powerful light streamed out from it causing Pilot to fall backwards. " Ah, man that hurt" as he looked up he saw the brown and white bird rustle its feathers. " Greetings my fellow partner". He said with it' posh accent.

"I am Hawkmon" he lifted his wing and waved gentle and smiled but only to be tackled with love by Pilot picking him up and hugging him tightly. " Yeah, I got a bird digimon". Hawkmon's face started turning red as Pilot hugged him to tight.

"Can't breath, pleaser let go" he struggled to speak but eventually Pilot let go. "Sorry Hawkmon, I just got excited" he laughed and blushed. "Anyway I'm Pilot nice to meet you". The two shook hands. " You see Pilot this way of greeting someone is much more pleasant though I do appreciate your enthusiasm to being my partner".

They both walked through the office occasionally going into the shops to look around. "I need money then I could buy some stuff, were gonna need it for our travels". Hawkmon stopped flying and landed next to Pilot.

" Money, our currency here is Bits and Im certain that you have some already". Hawkmon addressed to the confused looking Pilot. " No I don't" replied looking through his pockets. " Bits are recorded in your digivice," a voice from behind them announced. Pilot turned around to see a tall boy about 15 same age as Pilot.

"Recorded in my digivice" Pilot repeated the boy as he took out his digivice and looked at it. " The digivice has many functions but I'll leave that to you to find out, but Bits are recorded in your digivice you can get Bits from battling or just finding them around the place".

The tall boy was very helpful but seemed kind of dull to Pilot. " Thanks a lot that helps us out, wait where's you digimon"? Pilot looked behind the boy hoping to see a digimon but nothing but a row of shops.

" My digimon is in the clinic resting we have just came back from the Fork Ruins". Pilot looked at Hawkmon who was looking at the digivice trying to work out the functions of it.

"Fork Ruins"? Pilot asked once more another question. "The Fork Ruins are full treasure but very dangerous full of traps and digimon who protect the treasure, sorry I need to get my Digimon now if you need help on anything just go to the information both at the exit of the office". He walked away after a wave.

" Thanks a lot bye" Pilot shouted loudly waving his arms about. "Hawkmon", Hawkmon stopped messing with the digivice and came to Pilot. "Ok Hawkmon were going to the Information Booth".

After the struggle of finding the exit Pilot and Hawkmon finally made their way to the Information Booth. The Booth was a small Hexagon shaped building with one small square window. Pilot put his head close to it. " Excuse me I need help," he shouted and making it echo inside it.

A Gazimon popped his head out. "What"? He shouted in Pilot's face. "Ahh" Pilot screamed and fell to the floor. " What's up with him"? Asked Gazimon with his high crackly voice.

" Please excuse my partner but we need some information". Hawkmon politely asked. "So you just started right. Oh how I hate this job. Do you know how many times a day I have to talk to no minded idiots"? Pilot got to his feet. "Who you calling an Idiot? Carrot breath". Pilot shouted back.

"Well I never sorry but this booth is closed". He started to shut the window door. Hawkmon spoke quickly " Wait don't we are in need of your assistance". He bagged. Gazimon thought for a moment "Well ok but only if he apologises" he demanded pointing at Pilot who stood arms crossed and his back to him.

Pilot turned his head a bit " Let me think, apologise." He paused. "NO" Pilot snapped then quickly turning his head away again.

Gazimon slammed the window door shut. Hawkmon flew over Pilot. " I hope you're happy with your self now Pilot we wont be able to get the Information we need". Pilot just smiled at him.

" Don't worry my little feathered friend, look" he showed Hawkmon a pamphlet. " I swiped this when I but my head in". He said proudly as he smiled. Hawkmon sighed and lowered his head " Read the title" Hawkmon mumbled. Pilot turned the pamphlet around so he could read the title.

"How to make the perfect carrot stew".


	2. courage is the key

Chapter 2 – Courage is the Key 

Finally the two received the information they need from various tamers they asked. "SO from what we have found out to become the best we have to beat four region leaders in the north, east, south and west.

Then once we have done that we can enter the Championship tournament, which takes place once a year. Then hopefully if we win that we will be announced King Tamer" Hawkmon summarised the info to Pilot what he found out.

"Don't forget we can enter other tournaments which are lower levels for money and prizes, oh yeah someone told me of quest you can go on to increase our money". Pilot added.

Pilot then looked around finding him self in a middle of a lush green field full of other digimon and their tamers playing. "I didn't realise we came out here" Pilot announced confused.

" Check the digivice it tells you our location and there is also a map function". Hawkmon told Pilot as he flew in circle board. Pilot pulled out the digivice pushing the top right button like the tamer Ushi who he met before told him so.

"Whoa" Pilot said as the map appeared in 3D in front of him. It was a map of the whole eastern island the island they where one. " That is very impressive" Hawkmon stated as he hovered over it.

Automatically the map zoomed in to where they were. "so this is Peace Meadow, makes sense" he looked around then continued "this path here will goes right and left, if we go left it will takes us to Spark Mountain.

If we go right it takes us to Ripple Coast. Hawkmon it's your call" he looked up to Hawkmon for he was still hovering above him. " I say Spark Mountain we may find some nice treasure there since we spent what we have already" which was true for Pilot bought food and more food oh yeah two cans of lemonade.

"Good call, this way Hawkmon" Pilot set off. " Erm Pilot, that's the wrong way" Hawkmon stated. "Yeah I know" he said as he walked past embarrassed and with a quick pace.

The Mountain area was as expected rocky, dry and hot. "That's weird look," he pointed up. Hawkmon looked up. "What is it Pilot"? Hawkmon said trying to find what Pilot was looking at.

" Strange that mountain is in the shape of a lightening bolt, weird". Hawkmon shook his head. " Oh dear. Pilot you sure are one in a million" he laughed, but soon ended from a crumble of rocks.

"What the" Pilot shouted as the small, black dinosaur approached them. "That's Black Agumon he's one mean rookie," Hawkmon explained as the digimon came closer. "Pepper Breath" Black Agumon lifted his head realising black fire from it's mouth which fired out at Hawkmon.

"Watch out" Pilot commanded to Hawkmon. Hawkmon flew up avoiding the attack. "That was uncalled for, now it's my turn" Hawkmon picked his feather from his head " Feather Strike" he threw his feather like a boomerang, and with great force.

Agumon ducked to miss it and tried to fire another pepper breath but was stopped as the feather came back hitting him hard forcing him to smash into the ground. "Good one now dive down and use your beak".

Pilot shouted to Hawkmon who flew above him about 10 meters high. Hawkmon dived down right for the agumon. "Beak Pecker" he shouted as he come down, his beak began to go red. Agumon tried getting up but was to late Hawkmon crashed right through it smashing him to data.

"Good work Hawkmon you did great" Pilot ran over to Hawkmon checking to see if he got any injuries. " It's strange I can feel the Black agumon's power".

"Yeah that's what happens when you defeat the stray digimon, their digimon that are programmed to only attack partner digimon," Pilot stated boldly.

"Im impressed Pilot your actually sound like you understanding". By the time Hawkmon finished a new freight was upon them. "Looks like that was the baby" Pilot stared and Hawkmon finished "and that's the mummy".

Both stood mouth wide open when the huge dinosaur came around the corner. "Maybe it hasn't seen us yet" Pilot whispered "Im not sure if I can beat this one we have to hide" he whispered back.

The black giant turned sharply to face them. "Oh no" Pilot panicked. The Jurassic monster puffed his breath, which blew Pilot, and Hawkmon back a bit, then snarled, then let out a great roar.

"RUN" both screamed and turned sprinting at top speed. "Over there" Hawkmon guided them into a small opening of a cave, Pilot just jumped in right in time as the digimon snapped at him.

"Close one" Pilot panted "Indeed but this cave won't hold him for long we need a plan to beat him". Pilot stood up " You're right Hawkmon we just can't run away from our enemies we have to fight".

Just then at the end of the cave a bright red light shinned into their eyes. "What's that"? Pilot squinted his eyes and walked slowly towards the source. As the light faded Pilot was stood over a red ball like shaped objected with flames and a horn sticking out of it.

"I've seen this somewhere before but I cant remember oh for Flamedramon sake I hate it when I forget things" Pilot quarrelled with himself as Hawkmon approached the objected.

"Pilot do you know what this is"? Pilot looked at Hawkmon for answers. "This is a digi-egg the digi egg of courage. This must be it's resting place and when you showed courage you must of activated it" as always Pilot believe anything Hawkmon said and placed both hands around the Digi-egg.

"Go on lift it" Hawkmon encouraged, Pilot nodded and gave one big pull. The digi-egg came out with ease "Yeah I did it" Pilot looked at Hawkmon. " Pilot I feel strange, I think Im going to digivolve".

Pilot's face lit up. He pulled out his digivice pointed it at Hawkmon. " Digi armour energise" his voice came loud and echoed as the Digi-egg transferred into the digivice a powerful beam of light shinned to Hawkmon.

Hawkmon was bright data was spinning all around him with letters and numbers and strange colours. "Hawkmon armour digivolve to" he span around quickly causing his form to change. He grew completely different and his voice louder and fierce "Allomon".

The new purple, red-stripped dinosaur stood in front of Pilot. His growth destroyed the cave and now stood in front of the Dark Tyrannomon. They both collided arms equal in strength but Dark Tyrannomon having much longer arms gave him the advantage.

Black Tyrannomon was able to get both arms completely around Allomon lifting him and swinging him to the floor. Allomon crashed deep to the ground crumbling the rock around him.

" Allomon fight back come on you can do it" Pilot shouted at him with great hope. Black Tyrannomon charged at Allomon. Allomon got to his feet in time turning quickly to swipe black Tyrannomon with his tail.

Hitting black Tyrannomon in the face then Allomon shouted out "Dino burst" a stream of fire came from his mouth pushing black Tyrannomon right into the mountainside.

"Now finish him" Pilot gave command and Allomon responded lowering his head "Dynamite head" Allomon burst forward rushing at Black Tyrannomon to head butt it right in the stomach since it was vulnerable being stuck in the mountain.

"Fire blast" the Tyrannomon shoot balls of fire at Allomon but didn't even slow him down. Just as Allomon reached Black Tyrannomon he shouted out "Iron tail" Black Tyrannomon's attack let him free and caused Allomon to crash right into the mountain making his head stuck.

"Oh no" Pilot wept. But still the iron tail attack was still going since the power from it's tail set him free he span in mid air to build up more power and then smashed his hard tail into Allomon's body causing him great pain.

"No Allomon" Pilot was scared for him. Black Tyrannomon was building up powerful fire blast to finish of Allomon when Pilot came up with a plan. " That's it Allomon if you can hear me use your to and hit it against the mountain.

Allomon did smashing his tail against the mountain. "Fire Blast" Black Tyrannomon shouted ready to fire his attack. "Come on work please" Pilot hoped for his plan to work.

A rock fell hitting Black Tyrannomon but to small to notice it. Then another and then another. Then a group of small rocks hit it. Black Tyrannomon stopped to see what was happening. It looked up to see huge rocks falling down to him.

Before it could move it was flattened by rocks and Allomon unaffected by it since he was to close to the side of the mountain for the rocks to hit him.

Allomon returned to Hawkmon and got free from the headlock. "You are extremely talented at coming up with plans please tell me how did you know it would work, how didn't you know the rocks wouldn't fall on me too"? Pilot laughed at the question.

"Easy the mountain is in the shape of a lightening bolt so the rocks which fell were sticking out from the foot of the mountains". Pilot said smiling smugly.


End file.
